In one aspect, the invention relates to a dietary supplement to increase testosterone levels, especially in humans. In another aspect, the invention relates to increasing plasma testosterone levels using a combination of the edible Andean tuber (Lepidium meyenii), commonly known as maca, with deer or elk antler.
For a number of reasons, elevated testosterone levels are associated with sense of enhanced well-being in men.
Total testosterone levels decline with aging, about 0.2% per year in men, and testosterone replacement therapy has been used to improve the status of this hormone. A number of botanical preparations have been used to restore erectile function, including ginseng, Ginkgo biloba, yohimbine (Pausinytalia yohimbe), and muira puama (Ptychopetoalum olacoides) a South American plant. L-arginine, as a precursor of nitric oxide, and androstenedione also have application in male sexual function.
Maca (Lepidium meyenii) is a tuber cultivated in the Andean region, especially Peru, where it is a food staple. As reported in Dini et al., (Dini A., Miguliuolo G, Rastrelli L, et al. Chemical composition of Lepidium meyenii, Food Chemistry 1994;49:347-9) and Walker (Walker M, Effect of Peruvian Maca on hormonal functions. Townsend Letter for Physicians 1998; November: 18-21), the tuber is also used in folk medical traditions as a mood enhancer, as an antidepressant, and to promote wound healing. Dini et al. also reports that the chemical composition of Maca includes a balanced protein compared to carrot and potato protein.
Maca also contains a variety of trace minerals, including iron, copper and iodine as well as saponins and alkaloids.
A synopsis of a book by Gloria Chacon de Popivici, "La importanica de Lepidium peruvianum Chacon (Maca) en la Alimentacion y Salud del ser Humano y Animal 2,000 Ados Antes y Despues de Cristo y en el Siglo XXI", describes an experiment in which rats given maca powdered root had higher sperm production and motility rates than in control groups. The author is quoted as saying the alkaloids of maca affect the pituitary and hypothalamus, and it acts on adrenals, pancreas and thyroid. Along these lines, anecdotal information is available suggesting that maca alleviates perimenopausal and post menopausal symptoms, male impotence erectile dysfunction, and female and male sterility, healing bone fractures, osteoporosis, premature aging, and chronic fatigue.
Several books and reports describe Andean roots and tubers as crops and sources of food and beverage. See Soensen et al., (Soensen M, Gruneberg W J, Orting B et al. Andean Roots and Tubers: ahipa, arracacha, maca and yacon. Centro Intemaciojoal de la Papa, Lima Peru, 1997--Abstract); Condesan, (Pocket guide to nine exotic Andean roots and tubers. Lima, Peru. 1997. Abstract); Comas et al, (Comas M, Miquel X, de la Torre MC, Arias G. Estudio bromatoglogico de la maca o paca (Lepdium meyenii). Alimentaria 1997, no. 286:85-90. Abstract); Toledo et al., (Toledo J, Dehal P, Jarrin F et al. Genetic variability of Lepidium meyenii and other Andean Lepidium species assessed by molecular markers. An. Botany 1998;82:523-30. (Abstract). However, based on the information in the Abstracts, none of these references discuss the response of male hormone levels to ingestion of maca.
Elk antler has been analyzed chemically. See Batchelder H J. Velvet antler: a review of the literature, and Sunwoo H H, et al. Chemical composition of antlers from wapiti (Cervus elaphus). J Agr Food Chem 1995;43:2846-2849. Antler contains protein, sulfated glycosaminoglycans, and calcium, phosphorus and magnesium. Alpha linolenic acid is also present in the lipid fraction. Most of the glycosaminoglycans are in the form of chondroitin sulfates. See Sunwoo H H, et al. Glycosaminoglycans from growing antlers of wapiti (Cervus elaphus). Can J Animal Sci 1997;77:715-21.
Epidermal growth factor has been isolated from velvet antler of red deer (Cervus elaphus). Ko K M, et al. Epidermal growth factor from deer Cervus elaphus submaxillary and velvet antler. Gen Comp Endocrinol 1986;63:431-40. (Abstract)
Also, velvet antler total peptides were shown to stimulate proliferation of chondrocytes from rabbit and human fetus in a study by Zhou et al. (Zhou Q-L, et al. Velvet antler polypeptides promoted proliferation of chondrocytes and osteoblast precursors and fracture healing. Acta Pharm Sinica 1999;20:279-82).
Chen et al., (Chen X, et al. "Inhibitor effects of the extract of pilose antler on monamine oxidase in aged mice" Chum Kuo Chung Yao Tsa Chih 1992;17:107-28--Abstract) reported that antler extract inhibited monamine oxidase activity in mouse liver.
Kum et al (Kum H S, et al. Inhibitory effects of velvet antler water extract on morphine-induced conditioned place preference and DA receptor supersensitivity in mice. J Ethnopharmacology 1999;66:25-31) reported that administration of water extract of elk antler to mice prior to morphine treatment prevented the development of morphine-induced behavior and polysynaptic DA receptor supersensitivity.
Ahn (Ahn B H., Study on the nutritive value of velvet antler by major processing districts. Korean J Animal Nutr 1994;18:173-8. Abstract) reported that crude protein from velvet antler did not affect weight gain, food intake in rats, but supplementation lowered blood cholesterol.
Wang (Wang B X, et al. Stimulating effect of deer antler extract on protein synthesis in senescence acceeleated mice in vivo. Chem Pharm Bull (Tokyo) 1988;36:2593-8. Abstract) reported that deer antler extract stimulated protein synthesis in senescence accelerated mice.
Zhang (Zhang Z Q, et al. [Antiinflammatory effects of pilose antler peptide] Chung Kuo Yao Li Hsueh Pao 1994;15:282-4. (Abstract)) reported that a 7200 dalton peptide isolated from deer antler inhibited chronic and acute inflammation in rats.
A Russian report (Yartsev V G. Residual adaptogenic and antistress activities of pharmacoepeial preparations from velvet antlers and from waste of their pharmaceutical processing. Farmatsiya (Mosc) 1991;40:47-51. (abstract)) noted that antlers of Manchurina, rein, and sika deer contain substances that promote adaptation to stress and that waste products from manufacture of antler supplements can fatten pigs and chickens. Another Russian report (Vereshchagin A, et al. On the standardization of the Pantocrin preparation. 1. Evaluating antihypertensive activity of its individual components. Khimiko-Farmatsevticheskii Zhurnal 1997;31:53-6. (Abstract)) suggests that pharmaceutical grade deer antler preparation Pantocrin lowers elevated blood pressure
In Chinese medicine, deer antler is used in a variety of remedies. However, there is little documentation in the medical literature to support this usage. The long term safety has not been studied. See. Dalefield R E, Oehme F W. Deer velvet antler: some unanswered questions. Veterinary and Human Toxicology 1999;41:39-41.
One unpublished study (Fischer, B D, et al. Strength training parameters in the Edmonton Police Force following supplementation with elk velvet antler. Report, University of Alberta, Dec. 11, 1998) noted that when men were administered elk velvet antler for more than 3 weeks, there was a 5-6 fold increase in blood plasma testosterone levels. The amounts of elk velvet antler ingested, the duration of the study and the numbers of subjects were not specified in that report, nor were data presented to support this conclusion, however.